Personal care products consist of functional elements inherent of its composition and delivery system, and emotional elements based on its visual, sensory, and olfactory characteristics. Visual characteristics are important for communicating not only the image and concept of the product, but also the function itself of the product. While visually attractive elements can be easily delivered with packaging and graphics thereof, it is also possible to provide compositions per se which have certain visually attractive elements. It would be particularly convincing to provide a personal care product having a composition made of visually distinctive layers, each layer communicating certain functions of the product.
Meanwhile, consumers seek various performances and skin/hair benefits in personal care products, such as specified look, hold, feel, fit, coverage, wear, long lasting, oil shine control UV protection, and specific treatment provided by active agents. Further, different consumer segments may seek different types of performance, such as moisturizing feel against light feel, natural look against lusterous finish, and hard hold against soft hold. To achieve these benefits, personal care compositions must accommodate various components which, depending on their physical and chemical properties, may be difficult to formulate into a single product. For example, in a foundation composition, inclusion of oil absorbing powder for oil shine control may provide a composition with unfavorable spreadability performance. By providing multiple layers of compositions in a manner such that they can be simultaneously applied, the overall composition provides benefits characteristic of each layer, which benefits would be compromised or deteriorated, if they were combined into one composition. Providing such multiple layers in a visually distinctive manner would enhance communication of the different benefits provided by the different layers.
Skin care compositions having visually distinctive multiple layers of different composition are known, for example, in PCT Publications WO 2007/032937, WO 2007/029154, WO 2007/029153, and WO 2007/029152. Besides the product designs disclosed in the art, more variety in designs is desired, however without significant additional cost for making the product.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a method of making personal care compositions comprising multiple layers that are visually attractive in a cost effective manner. There is further a need for a method of making personal care compositions having a variety of designs without significant change in manufacturing apparatus.